


A liar's problems - pitiful liar.

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Okay Ending, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus is a liar, Janus is hiding things, Janus is hurting, Janus lies.(A quick dive into Janus' problems as a liar.)((Also, they're not really unsymp but Janus thinks they'd be))
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A liar's problems - pitiful liar.

Janus was a liar. It wasn't a new thing to anyone, his trait name was Deceit for fucks sake. He lied, lied, and lied, until he couldn't lie anymore. Or until he couldn't tell where one lie started and the next began -- actually that was his everyday. Yeah, it wasn't unusual for Janus to spin so many lies and stretched truths until he forgot the majority of them, only to remember the important details when it was brought up, so he wouldn't get caught lying. He's only ever been close to being found out a few times, and even less times where he did get caught. 

Could you blame him? It's hard to keep up with them when fifty seven percent of whatever comes out of his mouth is a lie. The answer, however, is yes. Yes you could blame him. It's his fault he lies, even if he can't control it, he still chooses to talk, knowing he'll lie. It's all his fault. Everything is, he's at fault, he's a regret, he's a disappointment, he's bad, he's terrible, it's him. 

He's tried to cut back on talking, oh he's tried, but he always ends up saying something. A sarcastic side comment, a overly villianous gesture, something always ended up happening. And in the moment he would talk, he'd forget about why he was quiet in the first place -- and regret it immediately after, after he'd remember, often following the few seconds after he'd spoken. 

No one knew why Janus would seemingly go mute -nonverbal?- and no one asked. They'd fear what his response would be. It'd most likely be a lie, and it'd be obvious to the other sides. 

He wanted to tell someone, but he didn't want to, at the same time. It was a little beyond frustrating. Janus wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted the facts to crawl out of his brain and release from his mouth so he could just live on without it constantly plaguing his thoughts. 

But he wouldn't. He'd never, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. If they didn't laugh at him they'd pity him. Janus wanted neither of his two obvious outcomes. They both sounded unpleasant, to say the least.

He can imagine each of the sides' reactions.

Patton would no doubt pity him, it was the 'morally right' thing to do. He'd tell Janus to come to him if he were to feel this way again. Or offer help in some form, probably.

Logan would be unresponsive, or simply uninterested with all of the emotions his fellow sides dealt with. Of course, he had emotions too, but he preferred to act as if he didn't. They 'got in the way' and were 'unnecessary', is what he'd say. He would be indifferent -- unless it could negatively affect Thomas in some way, shape, or form.

Virgil would scoff and roll his eyes. Ever the sarcastic bitch, he'd downplay everything the half-snake side said, cracking some cruel jokes and his smirk would only grow as he saw the reactions he got from Janus with every word. He would make insensitive jokes.

Roman would laugh. He would laugh, just as he did when Janus revealed his name. Laugh at him, he was a joke in Roman's eyes. He'd team up with Virgil and double the amount of hurt. He'd essentially be adding insult to injury.

Remus wouldn't even listen to him. He'd be too caught up in whatever gruesome activity he was partaking in to pay the slightest bit of attention towards Janus. He wouldn't hear it.

Orange was unpredictable. He could lash out, he could comfort him, he could just not care at all. One couldn't say what Orange's next move would be.

Janus knew he couldn't accurately say what those outcomes would be like. Maybe they'd actually try to help, maybe they'd laugh. Maybe. But he'd never get an answer. He wouldn't. He'd never tell. Never would dare to voice his feelings. He couldn't risk it, no. No, he couldn't risk it. He was Janus, he was Deceit, he was what you'd prefer to hear, he was morally wrong, he was everything the Lights were against, he was nothing to the Darks. 

Janus was a liar and he'd keep it that way, even though he didn't particularly want to. He would. He was. 

**LIAR.**


End file.
